


Corporis

by soreto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Aziraphale, Female Crowley, Female Protagonist, Girls Kissing, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: [Girls Love (versión femenina de Crowley y Aziraphale, "Ineffable wives")]Crowley en un principio, no tenía un interés particular en las expresiones humanas, le gustaba la música, le agradaban mucho los humanos. Sin embargo, sí tuvo una razón para terminar involucrada en la búsqueda y apreciación de pinturas, escultura, y todo el arte.Su razón se podía definir con una sola, palabra, con un solo nombre que pertenecía a cierto ángel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Todo ardía. El fuego alrededor parecía introducirse en cada parte de su existencia y ahogarla en agonía. El dolor, la desolación de la derrota, y de la caída eran inconmensurables.

¡Sus alas! Pensó con las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos al ver como se desprendían plumas negras, negras como los vestigios dejados por el fuego.

Pero todo quedó relegado cuando su cuerpo, aumentando su dolor de ser posible, se transformó en algo diferente, en la forma de su castigo. Así fueron los primeros días, con la confusión y la oscuridad rodeándola, casi como un ciego, uno al que sentía el fuego carcomer en tormento. Se arrastró aturdida con su cuerpo escamoso, agradeciendo cada músculo entumecido que apaciguaba un poco su confusión y sufrimiento.

Cuando el infierno nació, Lucifer, la estrella de la mañana había recobrado su fuerza y su poder, aunque ahora era diferente, ominoso, enervado en resentimiento; su fuerza se convirtió en la contraparte del plano divino. Buscó a cada uno de los caídos, y les dio un cuerpo.

Sus cuerpos tomaron la forma que desearon, una muy similar a la que tuvieron o hubieran tenido, en el cielo. Aunque, Lucifer les otorgó la libertad de decidir sobre sus cuerpos. A lo mejor por eso, Crowley que jamás deseó realmente caer o involucrarse en esa rebelión, terminó con un cuerpo diferente al corrupto de otros demonios.

Lo único que no pudo deshacer, fueron sus ojos dorados como las de su forma original concedida como castigo.

No fue fácil para ninguno, pero el seguir el propósito de Lucifer de planear su venganza contra el cielo, era el único camino. Escuchó los sollozos de algunos, de los más ingenuos que obedecieron sin comprender las intenciones de su nuevo líder, o las razones de porque sus hermosas alas blancas eran de un negro profano.

A decir verdad, Crawley (la forma en que fue nombrada al caer), nunca le había gustado mucho eso de tener cuerpo, siempre lo sintió como una limitante (siendo los ángeles más bien figuras amorfas); ya fuera un ángel o demonio en forma animal, tener una forma materializada era complicado de asimilar.

No se sentía particularmente entusiasta, pero la libertad de elegir la forma de su cuerpo sí fue toda una novedad (todo era mucho mejor que arrastrarse por toda la eternidad, siendo honestos). No se fijó mucho en la forma descomunal que el viejo Lucifer tomó, o en su propia figura.

Nunca pensó en asociar el concepto de admirable o bello a la forma corpórea. Por eso mismo, fue toda una sorpresa (una revelación, casi), cuando en su primera misión importante, encontrar de interés observar a una ángel, la guardiana de la puerta Este del Edén.

«Que forma tan curiosa» fue su primer pensamiento al acercarse lentamente, decidiendo interactuar con uno de sus enemigos hereditarios (y es que era una novedad, a muy pocos ángeles les habían dado cuerpos hasta ese momento).

De mejillas redondas, manos un tanto regordetas enmarcadas por rizos que le llegaban a los hombros, y expresión de espanto, fue como la recibió. La diablesa sonrió al ver que no tenía intención de enfrentarse. Pasaron muchas cosas después (de las cuales ella poco tiene ánimo de recordar), y al final Crawley concluyó que _esa Aziraphale_ , (el nombre de la guardiana), era más bien interesante (mucho más agradable, dulce, y sereno que cualquier ángel del que tuviera memoria haber conocido, especialmente si comparaba con los estirados de los arcángeles).

Ella, un demonio acostumbrándose a su cuerpo todavía, encontró sorprendente su favorable opinión del cuerpo de Aziraphale: _le gustaba_ ; y le tomó todavía más interés con el tiempo.

Si tuviera que poner un adjetivo a la razón de su fascinación, es que la forma de Aziraphale le era encantadora (considerando que Dios era el responsable de esa tarea, le sorprendió el cuidado que puso en crear a la Guardiana de la puerta Este).

Le comenzó a gustar el ángel cuando cedió la espada flameante, y le gustó todavía más porque era diferente a los duros ángulos, los tonos sombríos, y las texturas ásperas del infierno.

¿Les habría dado Dios oportunidad a los ángeles de elegir su cuerpo? Suponía que no, en el infierno tenían más libertad creativa, y el cielo estaba muy empecinado en hacer las cosas a su manera.

Hasta que se topó con Aziraphale, que parece serena, dulce, e incluso hace sentir a su alrededor una sensación agradable; es que ella, un demonio acostumbrándose a su cuerpo, pensó que aquello podía representar algo que le gustaba, que Aziraphale si había elegido con cuidado su cuerpo.

(Evito a toda costa pensar en palabras _agradables_ como linda, o adorable).

Como agente de la tierra, tendría tiempo de decidir cuánto le gustaba Aziraphale, y tomarle cariño a su cuerpo.

Crowley, nombre que encontró de su agrado. Se vería a sí misma cambiando, encontrando placer en adaptarse y jugar con su forma. Pero Aziraphale que poco se transformaba con las eras, era como el recuerdo impoluto e inamovible de una verdad conciliadora, de algo pulcro y que se hallaba buscando, como una promesa de algo constante.

Tal vez mezclados con los siglos el ángel se obligaría a modificar el cuerpo que dios con tanto cuidado fabricó; pero siempre con la permanencia de resistir el tiempo, de continuar engatusando sin intención mal habida, o voluntad consciente.

Era un consuelo: todo podría cambiar, pero Aziraphale estaría para ella.


	2. Principle

¡Por supuesto que era necesario tener el vestuario adecuado! Pensó Crowley observando la mirada curiosa, un poco reprobatoria, de Aziraphale la primera vez que la diablesa apareció frente a ella con telas finas cubriendo su esbelta figura.

(Reacción curiosa, cuando la que fuera Guardiana de una de las puertas del Edén, se justificara por llevar buenas ropas con el hecho de poseer estándares).

Crowley sonreía satisfecha cuando los ojos de esa agente del cielo se desviaban avergonzada al verse atrapada observando. Algunas veces, le daba un poco de remordimiento, pues la figura espléndida, (siendo así desde el principio) de curvas sinuosas de Aziraphale, parecía avergonzarla, pues se terminaba comparando con ella.

Todavía Aziraphale, con cierto esfuerzo, se mantuvo con ropajes simples de tonos claros durante la época de gloria de Constantinopla (estaba más preocupada por los libros y el conocimiento que tenía a su alcance, que por su apariencia).

—Oye ángel —dijo ella, acomodando sus ricos ropajes, y caminando con cuidado de que las joyas que adornaban su cuerpo no se cayeran—, es importante mezclarse, ¿comprendes? Ya sabes, adaptarte a tu entorno según la tendencia... —explicó, inclinándose para estar a la altura de esos grandes ojos azules que la veían con aprehensión.

—Demonio, solo buscas crear problemas —bufó ella, cargando algún ejemplar que encontrará interesante en sus brazos, perdiéndose en los pasillos de la magnífica biblioteca de Constantinopla, e ignorando un poco a la diablesa.

Crowley se encogió de hombros con una mueca de sus finos labios.

Continuaron su extraña relación, que desencadenó en un acuerdo. Ella buscaba como inmiscuirse en la historia humana para causar uno que otro problema, o estar en el momento adecuado para hacer un reporte beneficioso; algunas maldades por parte del infierno, otras para pasar la eternidad sin que sus jefes le cuestionaran sus decisiones.

No iba a admitir en voz alta sus sentimientos, pero estaba bastante contenta con su misión en la tierra, tanto, que se veía motivada a causar problemas (y a veces algunos terminaban en beneficio para cierto ángel). _Todo lo que comienza bien, termina bien_ , se decía con frecuencia.

Aunque, sus motivaciones eran más bien débiles al principio (y descubrió que, sin duda, fue más sencillo acostumbrarse a su forma animal); sus ánimos se mantenían gracias a un elemento, una existencia particular: una mujer, mejor dicho, un ángel de bonitas mejillas redondas, cabellos tan claros y livianos como las primeras nevadas en la tierra de las que fue testigo.

Con el paso de los siglos, tomó cariño a su cuerpo; encontró bello al ángel en muchos sentidos. Es por eso, (y a lo mejor, la explicación más certera), que se disgustó enormemente cuando Aziraphale seguía viéndole con admiración, mientras se comparaba dolida al ver la figura que adquirió su cuerpo por sus constantes indulgencias (unas por las que la diablesa a veces era culpable; pero no podía evitar cumplir los caprichos de la otra, era bastante difícil resistirse a hacerla feliz).

Y no es que esa fuera su razón de sus acciones posteriores, de ninguna forma era por ser amable, ¡ella no era amable! Simplemente era una forma de complicar a los humanos, causar un poco de confusión. No tenía que ver con que estuviera irritada con el concepto de belleza tan limitado de los mortales, que no concibiera fueran ignorantes a la belleza de Aziraphale.

Si bien la interpretación del mundo cambió, no estuvo muy contenta con la representación de las figuras divinas y los dioses, allá en la antigua gloria de Mesopotamia. Eran tan cuadrados, tan faltos de color y vivacidad. No todo fue malo, las formas suaves, y posteriormente, robustas de algunas representaciones le recordaban a cierta ángel

Quizás se le pasó la mano con la sugerencia de probar a hacer una escultura con alas. ¿Cómo iba a saber que terminaría siendo una deidad babilónica del amor?

Tal vez hubiera preguntado bien quien era _Ishtar_ cuando le intentaron decir que la escultura intentaba representar una criatura divina. Ella solo habló de que se vería bien con unos cambios, (por supuestos, haciendo alusión a que si era algo celestial, ¿Por qué no ponerle alas?)

¡Alguien le hubiera dicho que iban a terminar haciendo ritos _desagradables_ frente a esa escultura! Los sacerdotes o religiosos humanos le provocaba unos escalofríos...

—Bueno, al final toda la fe redirige a dios —le dijo una vez el ángel, observando con sus rizos algo desordenados por el calor, cubriéndose debajo de la barbilla su blanco cuello—. Aunque le pongan nombres diferentes, ¿Qué piensas querida? ¿No crees una coincidente señal el que a esta diosa le pusieran alas? —dijo maravillada—. Tal como nosotros los ángeles; aunque es terrible que la nombraran una deidad, pero supongo que el cielo no lo tomara personal.

—Sí, coincidencia... —murmuró Crowley incomoda, observando la figura desnuda de la escultura.

La diablesa analizó el arreglo del cabello de Aziraphale, que era casi idéntico a la de la dichosa Ishtar. Recordó con irritación que fue ella la que le dijo lo de mezclarse, y seguir las tendencias. Alcanzó el cabello de la otra con disimulo, desordenando el cabello, obteniendo una mirada severa de reproche del ángel.

—Estaba por todos lados tu cabello, un poco lleno de tierra —se excusó ella con una mano en la cadera, frunciendo sus labios fingiendo indiferencia.

No podía vivir un segundo más viendo eso, pensando en que Aziraphale, se pareciera a una diosa del amor frente a la cual hacían unos rituales bastante cuestionables. Estaba consciente de que había sido su idea, pero los humanos siempre encontraban como superarse, no en el buen sentido.

—¡Crowley! —Riñó ella, acomodando precariamente sus cabellos—. Podrías haberme simplemente dicho eso.

Crowley guardó silencio, satisfecha con evitar que Aziraphale evoca esa deidad que los humanos crearon. La diablesa tendría más cuidado con sus iniciativas, al parecer los humanos eran, muy entusiastas con poner la imaginación en práctica.

—¡Mira qué espléndido trabajo! ¡Tallada en roca sólida! —exclamó nuevamente maravillada Aziraphale, dejando de lado su molestia.

—Son persistentes —opinó Crowley. Tenía que darles crédito, no fue en lo más mínimo sencillo para seres tan endebles como los mortales moldear esa roca. Aunque estaba irritada en como esculpieron sus ideas.

—Vamos Crowley, querida mía —animó Aziraphale, sonriendo—. Tienen bastante mérito por mostrar tal ingenio y constancia.

—Yo no digo cosas lindas, ¿lo olvidas? —se quejó, pero sonrió una vez Aziraphale se resignó y siguió fascinada los últimos retoques de Ishtar—. Y mira, esta desnuda, ¿Cómo puedes elogiar eso? —gimió exasperada, cruzándose de brazos.

La sonrisa cómplice del ángel, le provocó gruñir molesta.

Recordaría un poco contenta ese episodio, especialmente porque Aziraphale consideró hermosa lo representado en Ishtar; figura inspirada en el ángel, de la que Crowley fue responsable al germinar ideas, y modificar diseños, de los responsables de esculpirla; todo su esfuerzo, en base a la belleza que ella veía en cierta doncella etérea, mensajera del cielo.

(Evidentemente, su misión en influir en las artes y expresiones humanas, la negaría en todo lo posible).


	3. Arte y figura

_Reino de Polonia, 1300 D.C._

Quizás, nada más que una probabilidad, estaba siendo un tanto ilógica y terca con eso de influir en la representación humana llamada arte. Pero, no es que siempre tuviera misiones, había años bastante libres sin que ella tuviera mucho de lo que ocuparse, no más allá de algunas tentaciones en el camino (y es que los mortales eran fantásticos encontrando solos su perdición).

Sin duda, lo que la empujó nuevamente a meter uno que otro milagro demoníaco, en las pesquisas humanas por representar el mundo con sus obras visuales y artísticas, fueron las primeras imágenes de ángeles. Esbeltos, de gran estatura, hermoso y casi crueles (muy cercana a la realidad, tenía que darle crédito); pero, ¿Dónde quedaba los ángeles como Aziraphale?

Todas esas figuras larguiruchas daban algo de escalofríos, hasta los niños tenían problemas entrando a los templos, y sin duda los tendrían todavía si los humanos siguen tercos en hacer lucir todo deprimente y lóbrego.

Muchos siglos atrás, (Antes de Cristo), se encargó de sembrar algunas ideas artísticas más acordes a sus caprichos; a veces tenía que llegar a la fastidiosas tarea de fingir coquetear con uno que otro pintor para lograr su objetivo, y por supuesto, quedarse con las obras resultantes. ¿Cómo justificó el uso de milagros? Fácil, con su mejor mueca, se presentó ante Beelzebub: «Mire, es cuestión de perspectiva, ¿entiende?, así les damos una imagen equivocada, y los humanos fastidian un poco a los Ángeles del señor con pinturas que rondaran por tantos siglos que se aburriran de verlas, de cosas que no se parecen a ellos».

Afortunadamente la vaga comprensión de su explicación, la dejo seguir con sus planes.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con Aziraphale, en un calle de comercios en tierras eslavas, el ángel comprando una pintura de un artista sin renombre alguno en una concurrida calle.

—¡Oh, Nos volvemos a encontrar! —saludó ella con una sonrisa disimulada, y las manos sobre su esbelta cadera.

—¡Crowley! —jadeó Aziraphale casi saltando en su lugar, con sus manos sujetando un lienzo.

—¿Oh, un dibujo tuyo? —ignoró el enfado de la principada, fijando sus ojos cubiertos por un velo negro, y uno de esos vestidos sencillos que usaban las doncellas en esos tiempos extraños del siglo trece.

—No, querida, ojalá me supiera expresar como los humanos han aprendido, pero no —negó la ángel centrándose en el lienzo estirado con sus manos, sonriendo con alegría—; esto es una obra humana, cada vez hay más y más representaciones de los ángeles, ¡el cielo va a estar entusiasmado con esto!

Crowley bufó despreciando el comentario de como eso alegraría el cielo. Al menos, tenía seguridad (si todos los arcángeles eran como los que venían a ver al ángel), que los estaría fastidiando esas pinturas unos buenos siglos.

—Este es un reino católico, no veo nada extraño con eso —se encogió de hombros. El ángel arrugó su nariz exasperada (aunque Crowley disfrutaba molestarla, esa expresión le gustaba)—. ¿Pero eso es un ángel? Parecen árboles con togas, y expresiones de eterno tormento, ¿No será un caído?

—Son hermosos Crowley, es una forma de ver como los ojos de los hombres nos representan —dijo ella defendiendo su adquisición—. Algunos ángeles son muy altos, con figuras estilizadas y elegantes —explicó Aziraphale, enrollando la pintura para guardarla debajo de sus túnicas, y evitando la mirada de la diablesa cuando esta la notó estudiando su propio cuerpo, mirando disgustada su figura rolliza.

—Tonterías, son columnas de pared con togas y expresiones que asustan a los niños —declaró Crowley, acomodando sus largos cabellos rojos que se escapaban de su intrincado peinado.

Bueno, tendría que poner un poco más de creatividad en su persuasión con esas horribles representaciones de los ángeles.

____

Un par de años después, una agitada y avergonzada ángel la miró acercarse entre la multitud de otro mercado.

Frente a la principada, estaban extendidos algunos lienzos con pinturas de ángeles que se mostraban serenos, muchas veces risueños y encantadores, siempre con gentiles sonrisas, muchos de ellos con varios tonos de rizos rubios, muchos luciendo casi blancos por su clara tonalidad; seres resplandecientes con figuras redondeadas, suaves, y regordetas.

—Crow...Crowley —saludó ella nerviosa, con una sonrisa inestable, y pareciendo querer bloquearle el camino hacia el local que estaba observando al ponerse de pie frente a ella.

La diablesa simplemente sonrió, de manera, que su satisfacción quedó indistinguible en su expresión siempre desinteresada. El demonio alzó la cabeza por sobre la estatura del ángel, teniendo perfecta vista de la docena de pinturas que estaba ganando buena atención con los transeúntes.

Sintió ganas de tomar de la cintura al ángel, y hacerla voltear nuevamente a las mejores, y mucho más complacientes, versiones de ángeles que había visto; y de las que era autora, (de una u otra forma).

Esos rizos y expresión afable en las obras las reconocería en cualquier parte. Quizás se le pasó un poco la mano con su entusiasmo en su labor de influenciar el arte, pensó Crowley, al estudiar con sus ojos cubiertos la belleza notablemente femenina de cada uno de los seres representados con pigmentos, y aceite.

Todos eran ángeles, muchos de ellos con curvas pronunciadas. La representación perfecta de _ella_.

Le hacía pensar sin duda en la, avergonzada, ángel que estaba bajando sus ojos al suelo, y todavía estaba de pie frente a ella, jugando con sus manos como si no estuviera segura de salir huyendo de ahí, o enrojecer más. Esos ángeles eran como las claras adaptaciones de la imagen de Aziraphale, y ésta lo sabía, si algo denotaba su casi pánico de dejarla ver ese local unos minutos antes.

Decidió ser un poco piadosa.

—¿Qué tal si me dejas llevarte por una tentadora comida? —ofreció Crowley, inclinándose un poco para murmurar muy cerca del rostro de Aziraphale.

—Sí, por supuesto —aceptó inmediatamente, ansiosa de salir de ahí, y no dándole importancia al uso de la palabra «tentar» en la oferta de la mujer, que volvió a erguirse sobre su cabeza con intenciones de mirar, hasta sacarse, las pinturas.

—Espérame al final del mercado ángel, quiero ver si me interesa comprar algo antes —suspiró Crowley.

Aziraphale casi echó a correr tropezando con sus pesadas faldas, deseosa de no ver esas pinturas. Crowley, por su parte, se acercó meneando sus caderas en su marcada forma de caminar al local, y sacó un saco de monedas notablemente abultado que había aparecido entre sus ropas con un milagro.

—Tendrá que pintar algunas más para vender. Vendré por todas mañana —anunció ella, usando otro milagro para que nadie cuestionara su comportamiento, o le pusiera atención al despilfarro de oro.

Estaba orgullosa de los inesperados resultados, especialmente en la representación nada acertada de los ángeles teniendo figuras suaves y cabellos rizados.

Y sin duda era un ángel del Señor el que se dilucidaba en las obras; pero seguía siendo una imagen errónea, por más artísticas que fueran las pinturas; pues, solo se creaba la imagen en base a la existencia de un solo ángel.


	4. Renacentista

Crowley no era un demonio, (o mujer, si se ponía en términos terrenales), de especial inteligencia; sí era de pensamiento rápido, pero lo que la hizo destacar desde sus primeros días como demonio, incluso cuando no era más que una serpiente, un ángel recién caído, era una extrema creatividad que lograba sacarla de los más variados embrollos, o satisfacer sus caprichos, (Y sin duda, hacer que las consecuencias de sus acciones regresan a ella tarde o temprano).

Así que sus armas eran las ideas estrafalarias de último momento, y una gran imaginación. No que eso le fuera a salvar de las garras de las duquesas del infierno, o de Lord Beelzebub si se enfrascaba en una lucha a puño limpio con los demonios más despiadados, como fuertes, de la jerarquía.

Usar algunas de sus habilidades naturales como ser del averno jugó en su ventaja en cuanto a su misión extracurricular, aquella referida a impregnar en el arte el profundo deseo, o mejor dicho y en palabras más adecuadas, su deseo, su fascinación, de admirar la presencia de cierta ángel que tendía a pecar a veces un poco de gula (un tanto responsabilidad suya, si examinaba que ella fue la autora de motivar las tendencias hedonistas de la principada).

Unos trucos, manipulación mental, y siglos después, la diablesa seguía rondando la tierra como agente terrenal principal, cumpliendo tentaciones, sin dejar de lado su tarea de vigilar las acciones de los agentes del cielo (con algunos reportes modificados). Aunque sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensado en forma bastante generosa: dejó de ser necesario inmiscuirse tanto en la maduración humana del arte, la imagen de Aziraphale se convirtió gradualmente en la base de la representación ideal de los mensajeros celestiales.

¡Y vaya que había obtenido resultados! Oh, unos bastante inesperados queda decir. El ángel comenzó a involucrarse de manera activa en las artes de todo tipo, no solo como admiradora, sino como fuente de inspiración en algunas: el ángel en los tiempos renacentistas, por aquella época tan prolífica en cada pincelada y obra producida, se prestó como modelo en todo el arte que tuviera origen en conceptos religiosos.

—¿No te parece algo halagador querida? Aunque no creo que sea tan adecuada para representar un canon de belleza que deba ser retratado —dijo Aziraphale, la primera vez que alguien le solicitó ser su modelo para una pintura sobre arcángeles y querubines, o algo así.

—¡Pero querida! Si el arte es de los lenguajes más hermosos creados por manos con vidas tan limitadas; ¿como he de negarme a una ayudarles? —justificó con una sonrisa cándida, y sus ojos azules logrando hacerle sentir con una calidez que siempre le incomodaba cuando la notaba.

—¡Es porque son humanos que debes tener cuidado! No dejes que vean más de la cuenta, y bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptes pintores que vengan diciendo que están estudiando la figura humana —sentenció, resistiendo las ganas de tomar el rostro del ángel para dejarle claro que hablaba con toda seriedad.

—Vamos Crowley, niña mía, que solo son unos momentos para que les ayude.

Crowley no puso mucha atención a la explicación, estaba amargándose en una rabia que no terminaba de comprender. ¡No se suponía que todos codiciaran la belleza de Aziraphale! No cuando en un principio nadie la noto, ni la supo apreciar.

No obstante, muchos al ver el parecido de la principada con las imágenes de siglos y siglos hechas sobre ángeles, además de comenzar a ser resaltada la prístina belleza de Aziraphale, las solicitudes de ser la musa de varias obras, pinturas, y algunas esculturas, comenzaron a apilarse. «¡Debió haber recolectado todas las obras del imperio romano que se parecían a Aziraphale!» Pensó amargada con la atención arrebatada del ángel, además de los ojos que buscaban a veces ver demasiado en la figura espléndida de la mujer celestial.

A pesar de sentirse violentada con la forma cada más codiciosa en que los ojos humanos estudiaban la figura de Aziraphale (aunque fuera su culpa, si se analizaba unos siglos atrás), eso también le dio una perfecta oportunidad de ampliar a complacencia, y en abundancia, su colección de arte originada de la figura del ángel, esa que mantenía en secreto, protegida.

Pintura tras pintura, tras retrato, y demás obras; todas ellas fueron cayendo en sus manos mientras tuvieran a la principada como inspiración.

No que fuera a reconocer las acciones que tuvo que usar para obtener su objetivo, o poner sus manos en las obras frutos de la imagen del ángel que ella se encargaba de sembrar en las mentes de artistas de todo tipo, especialmente aquellos que (ya fuera por mérito propio, o un pequeño milagro) les ayudara alcanzar un renombre para lograr que esas obras perduraran a través el tiempo, de fracasar en extraerlas para su colección.

No que fueran planes y límites muy extremos los que tuviera que usar, su forma femenina, como su naturaleza demoníaca, ponían bastante fáciles convencer a los artistas de ceder a sus caprichos. Muchas veces con una caricia acertada, o un cerrar coqueto de ojos, los hombres se deshacían en complacerla, no todos cayeron en sus maquinaciones de manera exitosa.

¡Alguien le hubiera dicho que Miguel Ángel tenía preferencias _distintas_! Detestaba usar su influencia demoniaca en cosas tan ridículas como era seducir, según su opinión (Hastur la metería en una fosa de azufre si la escuchara), y que se enterara que el artista, tan brillante en su genialidad, prefería los favores de un hombre, la dejó bastante irritada.

(Igual el hombre le encantaba usar el tema religioso y demás en sus obras, así que uso esa imagen de ángel tan tradicional que Crowley se encargó de difundir, suponía que era una victoria, en alguna forma).

En otras tuvo que engañar a dueños de las obras que deseaba con un milagro (en una ocasión, hizo que un noble comprara la figura de barro de un niño por lo suficiente para comprar un caballo). El método que menos le agradaba, era inmiscuirse en exhibiciones y sustituir obras robando las originales, a veces metiendo pinturas de artistas desconocidos (¡Y no era una acción buena!).

También le evitaba vergüenzas a Aziraphale; los museos nacientes que recolectaban obras antiguas, tenían la terquedad de usar las esculturas más reveladoras de ángeles que podían encontrar; y no es que estuviera siendo amable con la principada, solo era una forma de sembrar el caos, quizás quedándose con uno que otro recuerdo.

—Últimamente te veo mucho por Italia, querida niña, ¿algún trabajo difícil? —le preguntó una vez Aziraphale.

—Lo normal, solo han pensado que están un poco más religiosos de lo normal —se excusó ella, acomodando sus cabellos tras su oreja con una mueca, que ocultaba su sonrisa complacida de sus últimas adquisiciones, y que ese día tan fructífero terminará con un afortunado encuentro con cierto ángel.

La época del renacimiento estaba resultando más placentera de lo que hubiera anticipado.

—¡Ah, sabía que estabas con tus actividades demoníacas! —reprendió más por costumbre, que por otra cosa. Aziraphale ya poco le molestaba saber de las tentaciones de Crowley, cosa del acuerdo, solía justificar.

La diablesa acomodó las finas telas de sus faldas cuando se acercó al ángel, y tomó la mano de esta para indicarle seguirla, convenciéndola a cenar con ella. Su garganta la sintió tensarse al observar el rostro de Aziraphale con su invitación.

Las formas suaves del aquel ser celestial siempre le alegraban con ridícula facilidad.

(No es que Aziraphale le pareciera particularmente más hermosa cada vez que la encontraba).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALOOOO, AL FIN REGRESE DE MI DESCANSO INVERNAL. Siento tanto la tardanza, ¡pero seguimos con este recorrido lleno de arte! Crowley estan head over heels con su angel hehe.


	5. 4. Retrato y Mona Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Soy lenta, pero nada esta en hiatus. :)

Crowley, tenía que dar crédito, no había estimado lo conveniente que sería tener un cuerpo femenino (acorde a los humanos, porque para un demonio había poca diferencia). En algunas tentaciones era mucho más sencillo desenvolverse sin gastar mucha energía; seducir, y ganar, la consideración de los humanos, o sorprenderlos (porque al parecer subestimaban a las nacidas como mujeres), era por demás ventajoso con la forma que se le concedió.

Podía engañar dueños de aquellos lugares nacientes que recolectaban arte y objetos importantes (algunos llamados museos, o galerías, según acomodan los mortales), era por demás sencillo con las palabras correctas, imaginación, y un pestañeo engañoso.

Los humanos eran bastante simples en sus ambiciones y deseos, pero con enorme creatividad para hacer un desastre del mundo.

Quizás en algunos casos tuvo que tomar las cosas a la fuerza, o sin permiso, ¿pero que iban a saber los humanos de preservar obras de arte? ¿Y sabrían comprender lo mucho que le debían de la imagen actual de los ángeles? Crowley, era una diablesa con visión a largo plazo, así que estaba segura que ella tendría el lugar en las condiciones óptimas para resguardar las obras hechas acorde a la imagen de Aziraphale.

Pero robar estaba bien, o mal, para un demonio: los altos mandos promueven los problemas y la desobediencia generalizada.

Además estaba haciéndole un favor al ángel apartando del poder de los hombres todas esas obras de arte que iban surgiendo en los años posteriores. No tenía motivos personales, de ninguna forma, con seguridad...

Odiaba, sin duda, a veces tener que dejarse retratar a cambió de una pintura, o como compensación a artistas más tercos que no se dejaban influenciar tan fácil con los milagros, para que estos terminarán por pintar su encaprichamiento con ver más obras del ángel.

(Crowley, que era una diablesa de gran imaginación, pero terrible planificadora, poco sabría que sus pinturas y retratos creados sobre ella, terminarían regados en el tiempo; por supuesto, nadie dedujo la razón).

El renacimiento fue una de las épocas más divertidas y ocupadas para Crowley. No en el sentido de tentaciones, sino en su objetivo que podría considerarse fuera de términos laborales.

Con tanto tiempo involucrada en el arte, se volvió bastante experta en reconocer lo que los humanos llamaban talento en varios pintores, muchos de ellos muriendo miserables a pesar de sus manos habilidosas (varios locos, se tiene que decir).

Sus humanos favoritos eran los artistas. Eran siempre innovadores en sus formas de pensar y representar esos pensamientos. Quizás unos que otros tenían unas manos bastantes inquietas, y hasta las duquesas del infierno hubieran desaprobado esos modales (los demonios tenían estándares para la depravación, diría Lord Beelzebub); sin embargo, construyó buena amistad con muchos de ellos, o interesantes riñas con los más gruñones.

Y el que mejor tenía en estima, (aunque en voz alta jamás le diría lo mucho que le gustaba conversar con él, o que los demonios en realidad tenían pocos o ningún amigo), era Leonardo da Vinci; un hombre de carácter extraño, hasta para ella, (y tenía que lidiar con lo densa que era su jefa, Hastur).

Su primer acercamiento fue gracias a los rumores de un hombre y sus dibujos de un extraño objeto volador con una hélice espiral. Su estrategia fue muy similar a las de otros artistas: sacar ventaja a sus encantos, o ser muy paciente escuchando las (por alguna razón que no logra explicarse) su vida que se componía casi siempre de una serie de infortunios.

(¿Qué tenían los pintores con una familia disfuncional, nada de reconocimiento en vida, o amores trágicos? Si los humanos no fueran de hacer cosas que los hagan felices, diría que es intencional).

Da Vinci no cayó, ni un poquito. El hombre estaba más empecinado en retratar (y entender) el mundo y las imágenes que sus ideas le daban, que en fijarse en romance, (aunque supo que el hombre tuvo sus aventuras y pasiones con algunos).

Crowley, impaciente como era, decidió pedir lo que quería, se plantó en el estudio del hombre sin explicar cómo entró, y casi le aplasta el rostro con uno de los mejores retratos que había conseguido de Azira—: Quiero que pinte a esta mujer.

Leonardo la miró severo, no viéndose afectado de una mujer pelirroja que quién sabe cómo transgredió los límites de su casa sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

—Claro, ¿porque no? —contestó, volviéndose a enfocar en unos bocetos que tenía regados sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Crowley no estaba segura si la estaba tomando como loca, o que simplemente había logrado su objetivo sin siquiera poner en práctica su poder de convencimiento, así que, incrédula, preguntó:

—¿Entonces, va a pintarla...? 

—Bueno, necesitaría verla, o más retratos de referencia —dijo él—. Y un favor.

—Tengo oro —contestó ella, acomodando sus cabellos, y la pintura de Aziraphale que llevaba en un grueso paño.

—Todos en algún momento lo tenemos —contestó él, rayando algunas palabras que no le gustaron al releer sus anotaciones anatómicas del estudio del cuerpo humano que estaba haciendo—. Quiero hacer un retrato antes. Me han encargado uno de una noble señora, pero no he encontrado la expresión correcta. Si puedes lograr que eso cambie —Leonardo le sonrió—. Pintaré lo que quieras.

La mujer de la que Leonardo debía captar su imagen en lienzo, era la esposa de un noble, aunque descendiente de una familia de alcurnia: Lisa Gherardini. La mujer mostró estar algo tensa al ser observada con escrutinio, y ser forzada a estar, largas horas, inmóvil.

Crowley comenzaba a frustrarse, porque la mujer, (Lisa), era bastante risueña cuando no tenía que estar posando (con una curiosa sonrisa llena de sencillez y mirada inteligente), pero cuando se sentaba a que Leonardo comenzará a trabajar, su expresión era una combinación de emociones varias, pero en ningún punto jovial.

—¡Oh, vamos! —profirió la diablesa, lanzando las manos en el aire, y apuntando a la noble sin importarle sus modales. Leonardo solo atinó a enarcar una ceja—. ¡Sonríe! ¡Que nunca vamos a terminar! ¡Solo tiene que hacer esto! —exclamó Crowley, instruyendo, irritada, la expresión con sus manos, y estiró la comisura de sus labios, simulando una inquietante sonrisa.

Crowley observó al pintor todavía con sus manos sosteniendo su sonrisa forzada, y después ambos miraron, girando sus rostros con lentitud, a Lisa que estaba muy silenciosa tras la rabieta del demonio.

Lisa estaba cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro, ocultando sus labios, y una risa que la mujer se esforzaba en disimular. Al verse descubierta, se permitió reír a complacencia, finalizando con una sonrisa sutil, que no mostraba vergüenza alguna.

—Permítame deciros buena señora —dijo Lisa sosteniendo su sonrisa con toda naturalidad—. Que en usted veo las dotes de un buen actor para el teatro.

Mientras Crowley no sabía si sentirse ofendida, se dio cuenta que las manos de Leonardo habían estado haciendo un boceto a una velocidad admirable en esos segundos. El pintor hizo varios bocetos en esa plácida tarde de verano, con Lisa todavía sonriendo divertida a la irritación de la diablesa.

Tras aquello, y unas semanas después (en que se había vuelto una costumbre visitar casi cada tercer día al pintor), es que Crowley es recibida con un cuadro de las dimensiones suficientes para ser una mesa para servir cuatro personas, de una mujer de rizos blancos y ojos azules tan claros como los bonitos cielos esclareciendo tras la lluvia.

—Amiga mía, al fin he podido encontrar el ánimo para cumplir mi promesa —señaló el pintor, dejando de lado su pincel y su paleta.

Crowley lo visitó diario, observando fascinada como con cada pincelada el cuadro iba transformándose completamente. Y Leonardo, encontrando la curiosidad de la diablesa peculiar, encontró la gentileza de incluso instruir en los menesteres, técnicas, y caminos del arte.

Años después, Crowley visitó a su amigo.

—Qué bueno veros —dijo el pintor descansando en su cama, con una libreta llena de dibujos y diseños en sus manos—. ¿Recuerda a Lisa? Me gustaría darte algo.

En sus manos, Crowley recibió viejos bocetos y borradores de aquella pintura, que comenzó a alzar revuelo conforme la gente iba cruzándose con la obra. Y además, encontró en los obsequios de Leonardo, bosquejos de Aziraphale.

Crowley poco vio al pintor después, no deseando que este se diera cuenta de quién era realmente. Cuando partió con aquellos dibujos, la diablesa pensó cuán complejo era para los artistas crear una obra, y cuán significativo debía ser que uno obsequiara un poco de la suya.

Crowley decidió, que siempre podía comenzar a pintar por su cuenta si practicaba lo suficiente.


	6. Retratos en París

Cuando Crowley visitó al borde de la muerte, a aquel humano de grandes dotes artísticos y una mente insondable, conocido como Leonardo Da Vinci, descubrió muchas cosas de sí misma: como, por ejemplo, lo importante que era su extracurricular misión acerca de retratar la figura de Aziraphale, y las razones detrás de ello.

Da Vinci le había obsequiado los bocetos de aquel retrato tan famoso de esa señora noble que, le hizo casi perder la paciencia intentando provocar alguna expresión que fuera del gusto del genio que era ese hombre. Miró lo bocetos, y los retratos pequeñitos que había hecho el hombre, de un encuentro casual que tuvo con el ángel una vez la vio caminando con Crowley por barrios italianos.

Los ojos dorados de la diablesa, tras su velo oscuro, brillaron con ilusión, y sus manos sostuvieron esos regalos con suma delicadeza. Crowley sintió su pecho inflamar de algo a lo que aún no comprendía, y por ello, era incapaz de ponerle nombre; no que pasara desapercibido el sentimiento que germinaba con ver la sonrisa del ángel, incluso en un lienzo.

—Hay algo que quisiera pedir —le dijo la diablesa al hombre moribundo, que le miró desde su lecho, que aunque postrado y terriblemente pálido, sonrió curioso.

Es así como Crowley, un demonio, dejó de lado sus tentaciones, para aprender sobre las técnicas de pintura, dibujo, y las raíces de un arte tan prodigioso en parecer otro lenguaje, capturando historia, momentos, e incluso, un poquito de la eternidad de lo que podría simbolizar un ángel. Era evidente que su aprendizaje en cuanto a los pormenores de ser un pintor quedaría truncado con la muerte de su profesor.

Crowley sintió cierta pena, pero no podía más que lamentar la breve vida de los humanos bastante acostumbrada a ello. La diablesa tomó lo aprendido, y se empecinó en forma obstinada en poder pintar en forma decente, al menos lo suficiente para poder retratar cómo ansiaba la imagen de su ángel. Le irritó tremendamente que emprender su nueva tarea, más bien deseo personal, en secreto, (tener forma femenina le trajo terribles inconvenientes, especialmente queriendo realizar ciertas actividades destinadas casi exclusivamente a los varones, o en aquella estresante época de cacería de brujas, de la que, ni cielo o infierno, estaban seguros la responsabilidad).

Mientras Crowley aprendía arte por su cuenta tomó una forma masculina, con el fin de poder inmiscuirse en escuelas de arte, o en estudios donde pintores con un poco de renombre eran lo suficientemente cuerdos para enseñar un poco de técnica, y demostrar que no todo artista, que se nombra como tal, estaba loco.

—Es así que primero deben establecer un fondo; lo más importante es tener un concepto, jugar con el espacio y la luz —recordaba Crowley como una de las explicaciones más frecuentes. Miraba su lienzo, y sentía ganas de lanzarlo a los profesores de arte que hablaban como si de un poema se tratase.

Terminó por sentarse con los pintores callejeros en los puentes de París, quienes parecían tener la mente más clara, o estar menos locos, quién sabe, pensó la diablesa. En una de esas visitas, es que se topó con Aziraphale, mientras llevaba todos sus materiales bajo el brazo, y las manos cubiertas de docenas de manchas de pigmentos y aceites.

—¿Crowley, querida? —preguntó el ángel, que cubrió sus hombros con una fina tela de grueso bordado, y con ese movimiento hizo saltar a la atención el escote que andaba en tendencia entre las damas francesas.

Crowley se aclaró la garganta con fuerza, desconcentrada por la situación en que la veía atrapada, y los atuendos de Aziraphale, que le provocaba taparle, como acercarse a pasar sus brazos por los blancos hombros del ángel. La diablesa optó por contestar, haciendo una mueca que demostraba su esfuerzo en concentrarse, que pasó como una expresión normal en el ser infernal que era ella.

—Hace un poco de fresco —dijo la diablesa, notando el estado de sus faldas negras por haberlas recogido para poder sentarse en un banco que le permitiera pintar.

—Me parece que para los humanos es verano, un tiempo cálido —dijo Aziraphale alzando una ceja—. Pero bueno querida, explícame porque está cubierta de pintura de pies a cabeza —cuestionó la ángel, viendo los rizos rojizos del demonio llenos de pintura en las puntas que caían sobre su pecho.

—Una tentación, por supuesto —respondió rápidamente—. Cosas de demonios.

—¿Has robado esos materiales a un pintor? —preguntó escandalizada la mensajera celestial—. ¡Oh por la todopoderosa, Crowley!

—¿Qué...? ¡Por supuesto que no es eso! —Defendió la diablesa—. ¡No he robado esto! Yo...yo estaba pintando cosas obscenas, sí, para difundirlas por toda París.

—¿Tú pintas, querida mía? —preguntó sorprendida Aziraphale, cubriendo sus labios con una mano, y ladeando un poco su cabeza.

—Por supuesto ángel, si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién podrá enseñar a hacerlo a los humanos? —explicó con la primera excusa que le vino a la mente, haciendo uso de su extraordinaria creatividad—. Aunque ellos son buenos en eso de hacer cosas depravadas, solo necesitan un empujón —añadió, dando un chasquido para arreglar su apariencia, y transportar sus cosas a un pequeño piso que tenía en uso en la ciudad.

—Debía suponer que no es nada bueno, siendo tú un demonio —bufo Aziraphale con cierto reproche, aunque Crowley sabía que poco de reprimenda había en ello.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? No sabía que tenías trabajo —dijo la diablesa, colocándose a un lado de Aziraphale, y tomándole suavemente del codo para guiarla a caminar al otro lado del amplísimo puente; el ángel se veía encantadora en esos tonos pasteles y claros, como le gustaría pintarla...

—¡Por supuesto que una misión de Dios! —contestó exaltada, sonrojándose. La diablesa sonrió.

Manteniendo una sonrisa divertida y de total entendimiento, Crowley habló—. He escuchado que las Crepas si no se comen en Francia, no se ha comido más que una horrible imitación.

Crowley vio al ángel apretar sus labios, enrojeciendo más.

—No sabía...después de todo vine solo por trabajo —murmuró ella, desviando sus ojos azules lejos del escrutinio del demonio, que observaba paciente.

—¿De verdad? Pensé, ya que estamos nosotras en un mismo lugar, pero supongo que no podrías desviarte de tu misión por una nimiedad —comentó Crowley, encogiendo sus delgados hombros.

—Pero por supuesto, si vas a ir a un lugar donde las sirvan, debo vigilar que no cometas alguna fechoría —cedió Aziraphale, alzando su mentón orgullosa para disimular su vergüenza.

Crowley, cuando tiene que separarse de Aziraphale, no demora en llegar en el lugar que ocupa para permanecer en Francia, al menos hasta que tenga un trabajo, u ocurra algo que pueda poner a su nombre. La mujer suspiró, y tomó un lápiz para comenzar a elaborar algunos bosquejos.

A veces recordaría las palabras de Da Vinci, que al verlas juntas, le diría lo peculiares que eran juntas, al punto de ser contrastantes, como si su imagen diera la sensación del símbolo de dos existencias en extremos opuestos, que bien podrían no encontrarse, pero compaginan en forma fascinante.

Crowley, pasaría un par de años llenando las paredes de ese lugar con sus dibujos, y las pinturas que salieran de ellos; muchos retratando recuerdos, y épocas, con la imagen de cierto ángel. Obras que retrataban lo que era importante en sus ojos.


	7. El relato de una pintura

Crowley se enorgullecía de ser el más (o probablemente el único) creativo entre los demonios. Por eso mismo, cuando intentó, en varias ocasiones, tras la muerte de Da Vinci, pintar a Aziraphale, no pudo más que obtener dibujos burdos que recordaban a esas figuras alargadas de las épocas antiguas del arte, tiempos que prefería pensar como unos siglos de buena práctica para los humanos, en la búsqueda de bien arte.

Sin embargo, cuando se topó con Aziraphale envuelta en las más finas telas y ornamentados encajes, disgustada por estar encerrada en una prisión de la bastilla, descubrió que no es que careciera de talento artístico, sino que no había tenido inspiración. Pasó una semana sin siquiera tomar una siesta, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, con tal de tomar el lienzo y llenarlo de la imagen que venía atosigando en su mente.

Fue un buen día, recordaba la diablesa cuando pudo pasar todo el día en compañía de su ángel (ignorando, claro, que casi termina degollada la mensajera divina por anhelar saciar su hedonismo con crepas). Tal vez se había enojado con el ángel por ponerse en tales peligros, pero olvidó muy pronto su irritación.

En siglo XVIII, cabe decir, casi a mediados, recuerda una de sus intervenciones más engorrosas para sacar de un aprieto a su ángel. En esos tiempos, en Europa, particularmente en Londres, habían proliferado los conocidos como «Clubes de caballeros». ¿Qué hacían ahí tantos hombres juntos? Se cuestionó, naturalmente, Crowley: aunque no le dio importancia.

No hasta que tuvo que entrar a uno para salvar a su, diciéndolo de forma sutil, imprudente ángel. No que la principada le dijera la razón de sus acciones.

—Quise aprender la Gavotta —dijo Aziraphale terriblemente renuente a decir más nada de cómo había entrado a un club, cambiando incluso su forma para disimular su apariencia femenina.

Aunque, si bien eran palabras honestas lo de la Gavotta, no era toda la verdad.

.

.

.  
  


Aziraphale, como todos los ángeles, consideraban sus cuerpos posesiones preciadas que no tenían autoridad de modificar del todo, y era por eso, que a diferencia de los demonios, poco o nada cambiaba su apariencia femenina, únicamente se adapta a las circunstancias cuando el en turno trabajo lo pedía como requisito fundamental para cumplirlo. En otras palabras: los ángeles no tenían tanta flexibilidad y libertad de acción, a diferencia de los demonios.

Y si bien le supuso muchas dificultades por la perspectiva del grupo dominante humano, el sector masculino, nunca le molestó en realidad como para sentir insatisfacción. No hasta que se encontró el tener un cuerpo femenino como un obstáculo para algunos de sus intereses personales, tal como el enorme entusiasmo que sintió al observar un espectáculo de Gavotta, y el enorme deseo de aprender esa danza.

Así que, con las posibilidades que tenía, ensanchó un poco más su forma para dar la sensación de solidez del cuerpo de un hombre, y amplió un poco sus hombros. Por supuesto, con los sacos oscuros y largos, no hubo problema disimulando sus atributos que minimizó en lo posible. Con unas patillas que fabricó con un milagro, y un sombrero de copa, es que se encaminó al más exclusivo Club de Caballeros.

Tomó un par de lecciones aprendiendo con rapidez las bases de ese baile, y se sintió orgulloso de aquello, pues los ángeles poco menos que zapatear como niños aprendiendo a caminar, sabían. Su camuflaje fue convincente, al punto de que comenzó a conocer las razones, bien justificadas, de la mala fama de esos Clubes.

Al parecer, los caballeros también encontraban encantadores a otros caballeros, y esos lugares eran como un punto de reunión para hombres con esos intereses. Aziraphale lo descubrió una tarde, casi una semana después de comenzar a aprender la Gavotta.

Aquel día, el ángel encontró, en una sala del Club, una pintura que robó toda su atención: era una obra que no resaltaba por su técnica, sino por ser un retrato de cuerpo completo de una persona que, sin duda, era alguien que reconocía. Era Crowley, con una túnica oscura que contrastaba con el profundo negro de un elegante vestido, probablemente, de un siglo antes. El ángel no pudo encontrar autor o nombre de la obra.

—¿Le ha gustado esa obra? Es mi favorita, la modelo, tiene un aplomo que se puede ver en cada pincelada —dijo un hombre a su lado, que sonrió con amplitud cuando los ojos claros de la principada chocaron con los suyos.

—Sin duda —murmuró, asegurándose de haber usado un milagro para cambiarla—. Disculpe mi pregunta, ¿pero podrá haber posibilidad de saber quién de los miembros del Club es dueño de la obra? Me gustaría ver si puedo comprarla.

—Oh, pues esta de buena suerte mi querido amigo —dijo el caballero, acercándose, y tocando su hombro sin recato, inclinándose hasta estar cerca de su mejilla—. Es mía; me encantaría saber cuál podría ser la oferta, si gusta puede acompañarme a un lugar más privado.

Aziraphale se paralizó, y miró los ojos entornados del hombre que le inquietan bastante.

—Me parece que puede decirme cuanto pide, aquí mismo —dijo Aziraphale sonriendo con toda su paciencia.

El caballero no dejó de sonreír, y apretó su agarre sobre su hombro, ahora tomándole por ambos.

—No rechace mi invitación, me ofende —dijo el hombre—. Si me acompaña a almorzar en mí casa, con gusto puedo considerar una oferta que le favorezca.

Aziraphale pensó que le disgustaba la idea de irse con ese hombre, pero ansiaba tener esa pintura, especialmente por quien estaba en ella; podía defenderse si era necesario, pero no llevaría a acciones ofensivas la situación si podía evitarlo.

Cuando ambos salieron del edificio, el ángel pensó sentir una mirada fija en su persona. Analizó sus alrededores sin encontrar el origen de percibir que lo vigilaban. La principada estuvo a punto de entrar a una carroza que pertenecía al hombre dueño de la obra, al menos hasta que escucharon gritos venir del club, y este comenzó a ser devorado por un furioso e inusitado incendio.

Aziraphale aprovechó la sorpresa del evento para entrar al club y apagar el incendio, como, de paso, alejarse de aquel insistente caballero. No supo que causó un incendio así, pero cuando pasó por el ala donde estaba el cuadro que tanto problema le causó, ocupó un pequeño milagro. Tal vez sería mentir, el hacer creer que se quemó, pero no tendría otra oportunidad.

Así que, con cuadro bajo el brazo, e incendio atendido, salió discreta por una puerta del lugar que daba a una callejuela. Con un milagro transportó el cuadro a el lugar donde decidió establecerse, en un área llamada Soho, y volvió a su cuerpo original.

Salió de la callejuela con paso elegante, mirando a los lados para asegurarse que nadie la seguía. Y a pesar de su precaución, sintió una mano asir su muñeca y jalarle a un callejón por donde iba pasando.

Asustada, jadeó cuando la mano esbelta que la jaló, la tomó del hombro para girarla con delicadeza. Es así, que se topó de frente con una mujer de cabellos rojos y una mujer enfundada en un vestido negro, con un elegante velo cubriendo la parte superior de su rostro.

—Vaya coincidencia Aziraphale, verte por aquí —siseó la mujer, con una mueca que disimulaba su sonrisa.

—¡Crowley! —exclamó la mensajera divina—. ¡No es necesario que nos encontremos en forma tan poco ortodoxa! —se quejó.

—Es que me dio curiosidad ángel —contestó la diablesa, alejándose un poco y con un brazo bajo el pecho, y el otro sujetando su mentón, continuó—, vi un incendio ubicado por la dirección que venías, un club de caballeros. ¿Sabes qué pasó ángel?

—¡Oh, querida! Sí, hubo un incendio inexplicable, y... —comenzó relatar Aziraphale, deteniéndose abruptamente al darse cuenta de los detalles dichos por la diablesas, pasó a sentirse terriblemente avergonzada—. ¡De cualquier forma! ¿Cómo sabes que pasó si solo viste de donde venía? —dijo el ángel buscando desviar el tema.

Crowley la miró en silencio, sonriendo un poco al ver que iba por buen camino—. ¿Así que pasó eso? Solo escuche a algunas mujeres histéricas pasar por aquí.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —inquirió Azira, cada vez más nerviosa—. ¿Tú fuiste la que causó el incendio? ¡Demonio! —exigió respuestas.

Crowley ladeó su cabeza, todavía recargada en su mano, y su sonrisa se tornó en su mueca casual de absoluta tranquilidad.

—¿Y porque estarías en un Club de Caballeros? El cielo te da trabajos muy extraños.

—¡No tengo que explicarte nada! —Se defendió Aziraphale, enrojeciendo con fuerza—. Que más iría a un lugar así, sino, por trabajo, despreciable demonio —bufó la principada, intentando parecer enfadada—. Los hombres de ahí eran un total incordio.

—¿Sabes que ese lugar era una fachada que vendía Opio? —Comentó Crowley, inclinándose para ver de cerca los ojos azules de la otra—. Me gustaría decir que fue obra mía, pero...Oh, ¿escuchas eso? —Murmuró la diablesa, alzando su cabeza, y mirando hacia afuera del callejón—. Suena a que la policía ya va para allá.

—¿Fuiste tú...?

—¡Aziraphale! Los humanos no necesitan nuestras tentaciones, son buenos arruinando sus vidas —refutó, algo indignada—. Pero bueno, ¿fue solo trabajo?

—No —negó nerviosa, con sus rizos agitándose con el movimiento de su cabeza, resbalando algunos fuera de lugar por sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. No era buena mintiendo, pero no quiso decir una palabra de las razones que la llevaron a ese lugar, o lo que hizo para hacerse con la posesión de una pintura del demonio.

Crowley, sabe que está mintiendo. La diablesa está un poco enfadada, por lo descuidada que es Aziraphale con la gente; siendo testigo de aquel hombre que intentó llevarse al ángel, no le quedó más que jugar con un poco de fuego y poner a la policía en el rastro correcto con unos oportunamente abastecidos traficantes de Opio.

La diablesa quiso molestar al ángel para que le dijera la verdad, pero, cuando esos ojos azules la miraron con pánico, decidió que no podía hacerlo.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a tentarte el almuerzo? —dijo el demonio, acomodando algunos de sus cabellos curvos fuera de frente—. Y si tienes tiempo, pensaba pasar a París, ¿suenan bien unas crepas? Me podría tomar un pequeño descanso del trabajo.

Aziraphale no pudo negarse a tal invitación; no obstante, tampoco disimuló lo mucho que evitó la mirada de la diablesa, sintiendo que esos ojos ocultos tras gafas oscuras, iban a descubrir que tenía en sus manos cierta pintura.


	8. Intercambios y rescates

Crowley era alguien que algunos podía considerar práctica, a la par que con tendencia a dramatizar sus emociones. Cuando algo le era muy problematico, o le causaba más molestias de las que estaba dispuesta a tomar, zanjaba el asunto, o lo dejaba por la paz (quejándose en el proceso); un ejemplo de esas complicadas eventualidades, era esa cacería, por llamarle de una forma, de arte que venía realizando desde el principio de las primeras pinturas que existieron.

Francamente, lidiar con los humanos le había traído situaciones donde debía poner más esfuerzo del necesario, o involucrarse de más. En su trabajo estaba tranquila, mucho tiempo libre tenía que decir, la dejaba generalmente a los humanos la labor de hacerse miserables, y podía esperar siempre satisfactorios resultados.

No así con su continua búsqueda. Crowley, pensó, que quizás, se había involucrado demás. La mayoría de su tiempo la ocupaba en la búsqueda de pinturas y esculturas con una imagen específica en mente. Siempre que pensaba en desistir de su objetivo, de alguna forma, se encontraba con cierta ángel de bonito rostro redondo, y sus ánimos de veían comprometidos de nueva cuenta. Estaba cansada, pero no sabía desistir de su deseo de perseguir a cierta imagen representada en el arte.

De una u otra forma, el tiempo se le fue de las manos entre su trabajo, sus encuentros secretos con cierta agente del cielo, y su oficio personal como coleccionista de arte. Y es el último, lo que la llevó a terminar siendo una clase de doble agente incidental; fingiendo ser informante durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se terminó volviendo agente real para las fuerzas británicas.

—Por supuesto Lord Beelzebub, ¿sí informó cosas erróneas a ambos, no es eso una forma de provocar suficiente caos? —había explicado la diablesa a su jefe con un ademán de mano, que intentaba quitarle importancia—. Simple lógica.

—Las duquesas me han dicho que les parecía demasiado elaborado y con pocos resultados —dijo el señor de las moscas, mirando a su lado a la duquesa Hastur con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

—¿Cómo que cree que los aliados se han visto más perdidos persiguiendo a sus enemigos? ¿Y los del eje ocupado resolviendo problemas en manera horrible provocados por sus aliados? —Preguntó Crowley, cruzándose de brazos sin esperar una respuesta, y agregó—: Por supuesto, información es la palabra; me encargue de que a los del Eje les lleguen órdenes falsas, y cosas así.

Beelzebub y las duquesas tuvieron que aceptar sus explicaciones, sin querer atiborrarse en detalles que se escapaban de su comprensión, o comenzar a aprender de estrategias de guerra humanas. Eso, al menos, le dio cierto alivio a Crowley: no iba a explicar porqué sus estrategias de actos malvados se enfocan contra los del eje.

(La diablesa había visto que hacían cosas horribles, a niños: tenía suficientes razones).

Es así, que terminó pasando un buen tiempo en Londres, y adquirir un apartamento a su gusto, donde poner algún espacio, con ayuda de un milagro (en lo que decidía) qué hacer con toda su colección de pinturas y esculturas.

Al menos, todos esos problemas y días ocupados moviéndose entre los dos bandos enemigos le daban con que pasar el tiempo, (metiendo un poco la mano en el desastre ejército Italiano en África, ayudando a que los Afrika Korps tuvieran información a medias). Por otra parte, tenía oportunidad de meter mano en las colecciones y atracos de arte que realizaban las fuerzas germanas.

Crowley muchas veces se inmiscuye en los saqueos a casas de los países ocupados, y revisaba, fingiendo ser algún oficial de alto rango, las obras de arte que tuviera a sus pies en esa ocasión. Los años posteriores en Europa fueron, en general, miserables para todos, incluyéndola: su ángel tenía décadas sin verla, y todos estaban encontrando como ser más creativos matándose.

Al menos le caían bien los de la resistencia francesa, y le cambiaban pinturas por información. No es que diera datos altamente estratégicos, muchas veces eran cosas vagas buscando mantenerse neutral. En ocasiones, ella también recibía información en compensación por brindar ella algún dato de utilidad, es así como descubrió sobre un libro conocido como: «Las buenas y acertadas profecías de Agnes Nutter».

—Escuche que generalmente aceptas arte y cosas así —le dijo el agente alemán que pidió sus servicios en esa ocasión—; no sé si sea tu campo, pero existe este libro, dicen que es el único volumen de profecías acertadas. Hay una coleccionista de libros que dicen los rumores que puede tenerlo, escuche que la llaman A.Z.

Crowley casi deja caer su bebida que tenía en su mano al escuchar esas letras. Esa, sin dura, era ella.

—¿Dónde dices que se han escuchado esos rumores?

.

.

.

.

Crowley seguía pensando cómo es que ese ángel encontraba siempre una manera diferente, y más estrafalaria, para meterse en problemas. Siendo un agente del cielo; ¡¿Cómo es que no conoce la naturaleza humana?! ¡Obviamente unos compradores normales de libros no te pedirán ir a una iglesia a media noche! Ni que decir que fueran agentes alemanes, aquello, por lógica, no era, ni un poco, buena idea.

Pero, a veces se le olvidaba, lo del incidente de la Bastilla...

Crowley decidió, que Aziraphale era perfectamente capaz de caminar director al peligro, un tanto por su desmedida confianza en su posición como agente del cielo, y otro tanto por sus impulsos, especialmente si la situación ameritaba satisfacer su afición a la comida.

Es así, como Crowley se puso sus zapatos más viejos, que al menos combinarán con su falda negra y su sombrero, para entrar a una iglesia, dispuesta esperar lo peor, especialmente si agentes alemanes y un ángel estaban involucrados. ¡No es que le debiera tanta devoción a la principada! Pero hacer otro trato con otro enviado del cielo sería imposible, obviamente.

—¡Oh, la famosa Crowley! —exclamó el agente Nazi, viéndola entrar sin verse afectada su postura confiada. Observó la escena: cuatro personas contando al aturdido ángel, con una pistola apuntándole; pensó que serían más.

Entonces no sería tan difícil resolver todo eso, con su plan aquello sería solventado sin mayor caos, y...

_¿Eso era una fuente repleta de agua bendita?_

—Mira toda esa agua bendita —murmuró maravillada la diablesa.

—Es una pena que esté aquí —continuó el agente con su perorata, mientras Aziraphale la miraba cada vez más sorprendida.

—¡¿Crowley!? ¡Crowley! —exclamó confundida la agente divina, agitando sus rizos al mover su cabeza para observar bien. El demonio pensó que ninguna pintura había atinado a la forma de esos caireles níveos que cubría hasta debajo del cuello de Aziraphale.

Parecía que nadie estaba escuchando más que sus propias palabras. Bueno, no es que viniera a convivir, y honestamente, estaba cansada de estar zapateando con esos viejos tacones el suelo de la iglesia.

—Tiene como unos minutos para salir de aquí —comenzó diciendo, para explicar que si no salían de ahí, iban a morir sin oportunidad de cambiar ese evento.

Por supuesto no le hicieron caso, y antes de que su plan entrará en acción, logró que Aziraphale los protegiera de un par de bombarderos británicos que iban pasando oportunamente, estando ella algo distraída con el ardor de sus pies, o el proteger la maleta de libros que sabía importaba bastante al ángel, como para meterla en todo ese embrollo, no podía ocuparse bien de un milagro para salvar sus cuerpos.

Algo debía valorar Crowley, a pesar de haber perdido la oportunidad de tener agua bendita en sus manos, o que sus pies le dolían horrores; y eso era, los ojos claros de Azira mirarle cautivados al verle recoger la maleta con los libros, y dársela en su manos.

—Oh, querida, esto...gracias —farfulló Azira, sosteniendo con extremo cuidado la maleta con sus libros, sus mejillas blancas lucían más pálidas con el tono carmín cubriéndolas.

—No es nada, ángel —contestó Crowley con una mueca, acomodando su cabello rizado detrás de su oreja, y colocando una mano en cadera.

Decidió mejor retirarse, gozando del rostro lleno de admiración de Azira como última vista de esa extraña noche.

En su apartamento, se puso a bocetar tras años de no haber tocado un lápiz o un lienzo.


End file.
